Hermione's Bet
by harrypotternerd21
Summary: What happens when Hermione just can't back down from a challenge? Either she asks him out or she has to admit to the entire Great Hall who her crush is. Great.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own characters just plot!**

 **Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger was never one to shy away from a challenge. She enjoyed a challenge. Now she was paying the price.

Hermione was sitting in the common room studying when Ginny strolled in with Lavender laughing and gossiping. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was never one to listen to them squawk about this guy or that. Ginny had become closer to her than Harry and Ron over the year after Voldemort was defeated. Hermione figured it has to do with the fact that after her and Ron had kissed she had told him it was a mistake and wanted to stay friends.

Now Hermione was staring at her friend like she had grown a third head. Hermione had succumbed to their gossiping and started listening to them. They were talking about the way some guys kissed and the way other guys shagged. Hermione couldn't compare being that she had only kissed Ron and she was still a virgin.

"So Hermione when are you going to grow a pair and ask someone out?" Ginny asked her waggling her eyebrows.

Damn her. Since she returned to Hogwarts she finally revealed to Ginny who she had a crush on. Ginny had screamed like a banshee and bounced up and down happily. Now she saw the twinkle in her eye and knowing Hermione wouldn't back down from a challenge pounced.

"I don't know Gin, whenever I feel the time is right. Right now he doesn't even acknowledge my existence." Hermione said truthfully.

"Oh that's bullocks Hermione! Just ask him out! In fact why don't we wager this? If you don't ask him by tomorrow evening you have to announce to the whole Great Hall you have a crush on him!" Ginny said grinning.

"No! Why would I agree to that?" Hermione said laughing.

"Because you're Hermione Granger and you won't back down from a challenge." Ginny challenged.

 _Shit_. Hermione thought. How bad would it be really? Worse he could possibly say is no.

"I am so confused." Lavender said looking between Hermione and Ginny. "Who does she have such a huge crush on?"

Ginny smirked and looked over at Lavender.

"Draco Malfoy."

 **sorry guys I know this is incredibly short but I had to get the first chapter done and over with so I could move on to the juicy stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own the characters!**

 **Okay so this chapter should be way longer and more interesting. Enjoy!**

Lavender squealed excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. Only she would get excited about this. Hermione felt like she was going to barf.

"I can not believe you have a crush on Draco Malfoy! I mean obviously you aren't alone hundreds of girls here like him! When did this start Hermione?" Lavender asked shaking Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione yanked away from her grasp and glared at Ginny. She would pay for this. She sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I guess it started during the battle. When Draco was frantically running around looking for his parents he found me as I was running around looking for Ron. I had tripped and smashed my head on one of the broken stairs and was bleeding. Draco could have killed me or even handed me over but he carried me to the hospital wing. He told Madame Pomfrey to never tell me he did it but I made her tell me. Ever since then I just noticed how handsome he is and like I told Ginny he has no idea I even exist now. This is going to be humiliating and he is going to reject me." Hermione finished putting her head in her hands

"What makes you think he will reject you? He saved your life Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Yes, Lavender and ever since we came back haven't you noticed he has been even more of a man slut than before. His reputation as the Slytherin Sex God has spiked this year. I don't stand a chance!" Hermione yelled. She was getting frustrated.

"I have an idea that might help!" Ginny said smiling wide and pulling Hermione up and up the stairs towards their dormitory.

"You coming Lavender?" Ginny yelled

Ginny pushed Hermione down into a chair and started pulling out magazines and make up. Hermione looked at her confused.

"What do you plan on doing?" Hermione asked and watched as Ginny went over to Hermione's closet. She pulled out all of Hermione's clothes and then made them vanish.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Hermione yelled.

"Listen Hermione if you want Draco Malfoy's attention then you need better clothes. I can conjure more clothes, better clothes. Okay? Do you trust me?" Ginny asked smiling and already getting to work on her closet.

"Lavender start on her hair and makeup." Ginny commanded.

Hermione sighed and let the two witches work on her. No point in fighting it.

Draco yanked his shirt on and turned to see Pansy Parkinson getting dressed. He sighed and yanked his pants up as he looked at her.

"That was wonderful! We should do that more often!" She said grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward.

Draco pulled away and shook his head. "No. No we shouldn't. This was a one time thing Pansy and you know that. Now leave." He said and watched as she walked out looking pathetic. He chuckled then walked down to the common room. Blaise was sitting in one of the arm chairs trying not to laugh.

"Yeah yeah I know I'm an asshole." Draco said grinning at him as he plopped down.

"No, mate I just find it humorous how they go in looking so happy and full of hope and then they come out looking like someone killed their puppy." Blaise said laughing.

Draco had to admit these girls were stupid. He always made it clear it was a one time thing and if they were lucky enough to come back into his bed that he was just bored.

"I don't know why they are so dense. They know what it is." Draco defended.

"So who are you going after next?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. What about you?" Draco asked him curious of who was Blaise's next victim. Draco was bad but Blaise was worse.

"Not sure. Might go after Granger. She's starting to look hot." He said grinning.

"Hermione Granger?!" Draco exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione looked into the mirror and gasped. The person looking back did not look like her. This person had wavy brown curls that went down her back, clear skin that looked perfect, and an hourglass shaped body. Hermione looked at the choice of clothes and grunted. Ginny had put her in an emerald green dress that flared out at the bottom with thick shoulder straps along with black flats.

"Are you positive this is all necessary? He will still say no." Hermione said looking at Ginny and Lavender.

"There's no way, Hermione! Hell, if I was him and you asked me out, I'd say yes in a heartbeat!" Ginny said winking at Hermione.

Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck and sighed.

"Okay, I understand that the clothes were necessary, but you even gave me all knew knickers and bras! Not to mention you forced me into a black lacy bra and matching knickers." Hermione groaned.

"Yeah, well, that was more for me." Ginny said smiling.

Hermione chuckled. Ginny had recently told everyone that she was bi, and Hermione had been very accepting. Even when Ginny flirted with her. She was flattered by it.

"Okay, so when are you actually going to ask him?" Lavender asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure. I want to see if he notices this transformation first." Hermione says looking in the mirror again.

"That's a good idea. Okay, so shall we head to the Great Hall?" Lavender asks.

"Yep. Lead the way, New Hermione!" Ginny says chuckling.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Draco and Blaise were sitting across from each other at the Slytherin table, joking about their conquests.

"Honestly, I almost feel bad for these poor girls. We use them and toss them away, and yet more still come to us." Blaise said, smirking.

"So why do you feel bad for them again?" Draco asked him, taking a bite of the steak on his plate.

"Because they are all clearly morons." Blaise said laughing.

Draco laughed, almost choking on his steak. He always enjoyed having chats with Blaise about the girls here at Hogwarts. For the most part, Blaise was right. There were only a few girls that were too smart to be seduced by them.

"Bloody hell! What happened to Granger?!" Draco heard Vincent Crabbe exclaim.

Draco and Blaise both looked over to the Gryffindor table and gasped. She had completely changed in a matter of hours. She no longer had her slightly bushy hair, she wasn't wearing Muggle jeans and a jumper, and she was even wearing makeup.

"I wonder what bloke she's trying to go after. Hopefully it's me." Blaise said, smirking.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why would it be for you?"

"Well, I've been nice to her on several occasions. Even paid her a compliment or two in some classes we have together." Blaise explained.

"I seriously doubt it's for you, Blaise. It's probably for Weasel." Draco said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Granger turned him down after the battle. That's why Potty and him are no longer around her all that much."

Draco looked over at the table again and caught her staring right at him. He decided to see how far he could push his luck. He winked at her. She quickly turned her head away.

"What was that?" Blaise asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Just testing the waters. Clearly her make-over isn't for anyone in Slytherin." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked down quickly and felt a blush creep up her neck.

"Did you see that?! Draco just winked at you!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yes, I saw that, Ginny. I don't think I can do this. I'm nervous just from him looking at me."

"Hermione, you will be fine. Just don't over talk and you will be fine. Ask him if he wants to go on a date. If he says no, smile and walk away. Simple as that." Lavender said, smiling kindly at Hermione.

After dinner, Hermione was walking out of the Great Hall by herself. She had plans to go to the library and try to finish next weeks assignments. When she rounded the corner to the library, she collided with something hard and grunted.

"Well, Granger, if you wanted to feel my chest, all you had to do was ask." Blaise Zabini teased, winking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can you please move out of the way? I've got things to do."

"I'll move out of the way on one condition. Kiss me." He said, smirking at her.

Hermione gasped and then doubled over laughing. "Yeah, okay, Zabini. Seriously, move."

Blaise scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. She thought this was funny? Seriously?

"I'm serious, Granger."

"Okay, I really don't have time for this." Hermione said, trying to go around him, but he still blocked her way.

"Seriously, move. This isn't funny anymore. This is your last warning, Zabini." Hermione was getting severely mad.

"Or what Gra-" Blaise got cut off by Hermione pulling out her wand and yelling Stupefy. She smiled sweetly as she walked into the library to find a stunned Draco Malloy standing there.

"Did you just stun him, Granger?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did. He was in my way. Demanded a kiss. Stupid man skank." Hermione said, shaking her head and walking back to her usual table.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Draco had watched the whole encounter with Hermione and Blaise, and had to fight his laughter until Hermione passed by him. After she did, he burst into a fit of laughter. He carefully levitated Blaise, and walked back to the Slytherin Common Room, thinking what an idiot Blaise was. Hermione had looked slightly amused when Draco had asked her if she had just stunned Blaise. Draco plopped Blaise down on one of the couches and sat in an armchair, a smile still on his face.

Draco watched as Blaise slowly awoke and jumped up off the couch, looking pissed.

"That bloody wench!" Blaise yelled.

"Plan didn't go so well to seduce Granger?" Draco asked, trying not to laugh.

"She stupefied me! What the bloody hell is wrong with her?!" Blaise exclaimed, as he paced the common room.

"What do you think? She's loyal, you idiot! If she is all dolled up for some guy, do you really think she is going to mess around with anyone else?" Draco asked him, amazed he didn't pick up on who he had tried to seduce.

Blaise sighed and sat down, picking up a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbling down a note and attaching it to an owls' foot before sending it out the window.

"Who did you send that owl to?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Surely he wasn't dumb enough to try again.

"Well, if Granger isn't going to let me into her knickers, I have to get some from some other source." Blaise said, smirking and leaving the common room.

Draco chuckled and thought back to tonight at dinner. Granger did look amazing. Also what a body! She was hiding a lot under her robes. Draco quickly shook his head. No. He couldn't think about her like that. She already had someone in mind anyways. Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco awoke with a start. He was sweating, and breathing heavy. He had just had a dream about none other than Hermione bloody Granger. He groaned and got up to go to the restroom to wash up. He splashed water on his face, and stared at his reflection. Why was he dreaming about her?

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling nervous. She had until tonight to ask Draco Malfoy out. No big deal. She sighed and got up. As she walked over to her closet, she remembered Ginny gave her all new clothes. She scrunched her nose when she saw mostly dresses, skirts, tank tops, and blouses.

After Hermione had put her hair up in a bun, and did some light makeup, she settled on a black and white striped sundress with some tan wedges. She tilted her head and looked at her reflection. Good enough.

As she walked into the Great Hall, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around to see Draco staring at her. She smiled and waved at him, wondering what the hell he was looking at.

"Did you see who has been staring at you all through breakfast?" Ginny asked Hermione, winking.

"Yes, I noticed, Ginny." Hermione said. It was almost the end of breakfast, and Draco had only stopped staring at her two times.

"Well, aren't you going to go over and ask him?" Ginny asked, elbowing her.

"What? In the middle of the Great Hall, where he can laugh at me? Um, let me think, no." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Just remember the terms of our deal." Ginny reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione said. She knew she had to ask him soon, but she didn't even know how she was going to approach him. She could just go up and ask, and get it over with. Or she could say she needed to talk to him, and work up to it.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Draco walked to class, wondering what the hell was going on in his head. First, he had a dream about Granger, and now he couldn't take his damned eyes off of her. He slowly walked into Potions and sat behind her, with Blaise plopping in the seat beside him.

"So what's up with you eye balling Granger?" Blaise asked him with a raised eyebrow. "You haven't taken your eyes off of her since breakfast."

"I don't know. I had a strange dream, and she happened to appear in it." Draco carefully explained. He didn't want to come right out and say it was about her.

"Oh, Drakey has a little crush, does he?" Blaise teased. Draco punched his arm and glared.

"It's not a crush, you idiot, it's just curiosity as to why she was even in it."

"Draco, have you seen her? She looks hot. Of course she is going to co star in some of your dreams. Aside from that, you staring at her isn't going to help you any, other than make you seem creepy." Blaise said, pulling out his potions book.

Draco sighed. Maybe Blaise was right. She did look pretty, and Draco was a guy after all. He finally pulled out his book, ready for class, but he still found himself staring at the brunette in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

After Potions Class, Hermione started to gather up her books. She was putting her quill away when her book flew on the floor. Hermione sighed and went to pick it up, but bumped heads with someone.

"Ouch." Hermione said, rubbing her head, to see she had bumped heads with Draco.

"You gonna live, Granger?" Draco asked, smiling.

Hermione grinned and took the book from him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll make it."

"So, what's up with your transformation?" Draco asked, leaning up against her desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione lied, trying to hide the blush that was spread across her cheeks. So, he did notice. She could just come out and ask him out now.

"Sure, you do. So, which bloke is it for? Trying to get Weasel to notice you again?" Draco asked, crossing his arms.

"No, I am not trying to get Ron's attention. Who said it was even for a guy?" Hermione defended. Okay, so now wasn't the time to ask him.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. I'm not dumb, and neither is any other guy here."

"Okay, well, I got forced into it, but it is for a guy." Hermione said, putting her bag over her shoulder.

"So, who's the lucky guy then?" Draco asked, turning towards her and grinning.

Hermione looked up to see he was inches away from her. She looked up at him and smirked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Hermione backed up and walked out of the classroom.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Draco watched as Hermione walked out of the classroom, and sighed. Okay, so the makeover was definitely for a guy, but which guy Draco still hadn't figured out. She had looked very pretty today. Her dress hugged every curve of her, and Draco noticed. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair as he walked out of the classroom.

"What's got you in a mood?" Blaise asked.

Draco whipped around to see Blaise standing outside the classroom with his arms crossed, looking smug.

"How long have you been standing there?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Long enough to hear you questioning Granger." Blaise answered smugly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "So I asked her about her change. So what?"

"You're getting interested in her. Just admit it." Blaise accused, walking over and punching Draco playfully on the shoulder.

"I am not. She's still the same Granger, just in better clothes." Draco said, starting to walk away. He had yet another class with Granger.

Blaise chuckled and walked beside him. "Okay, so you wouldn't mind if I asked her out then."

Draco stopped and looked at Blaise. What was he playing at? "I'm not your boss, Zabini. Do whatever you want." They had reached their next class and they walked in together, but Draco watched as Blaise approached Hermione and Ginny.

"Hello, Hermione, how are you doing this fine morning?" Blaise asked Hermione.

Hermione looked very confused, and Draco chuckled a little.

"Do you want another repeat of yesterday, Zabini?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I was just wondering if you would accompany me to Hogsmead tomorrow?" Blaise asked her. He winked at her and touched her hand. Draco shot him a dirty look. He was doing this just to piss him off, and it was working.

Draco was waiting for Hermione to answer, when all of a sudden she started laughing. Blaise looked taken aback and shot Hermione a weird look.

"What's so funny?" Blaise asked her, crossing his arms.

Hermione had to finish her giggle fit, and then stood up and walked over to Blaise.

"Listen, I think it's cute that you think if you try to come onto me, I'll succumb and give in to you, but let me clue you in on one piece of information, Zabini. I wouldn't go out with you if I was on fire and you had the only extinguisher on the face of this earth." Hermione said with a huge smile on her face, and walked back to her seat. She looked back at Draco, and he raised an eyebrow.

Draco watched as Blaise came back to his seat, and Draco started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh shut up Draco." Blaise said bitterly.

"You just got rejected, not once ,but twice, by Granger! So we know the makeover isn't for you!" Draco said between laughs.

Blaise didn't say anything else, but Draco couldn't help but chuckle all through class. He couldn't believe she rejected him, yet again. Most girls say yes, just to get him to leave them alone. Not Hermione. Draco kind of admired her for that. At the end of class, Draco noticed that she looked back at him and smiled. Why did she keep doing that?


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione looked down at her watch after her last class. 5:35. Okay, so, she had until 7:15 to ask Draco out. She threw her book bag on her bed, and then went to shower.

After she was done, she magically straightened her hair, put on some makeup, and went to her closet. She pulled out a couple different outfits, but finally settled on some blue skinny jeans, some high heeled boots, and a low cut black v-neck shirt. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Well, this is it. It's now or never." She murmured to herself.

She walked downstairs to see Ginny and Lavender grinning at her.

"I know where you're off to." Ginny said

"Well, are you going to follow me to make sure I do it?" Hermione asked, just wanting to get this over with.

"No. Trust me, I'll know if you asked him." Ginny said, winking, while Lavender giggled.

"I'm not even sure where to find him." Hermione said.

"Quidditch pitch. The Slytherins should just be finishing up when you get there. Go on." Ginny said, shooing Hermione out the door.

"Bullocks." Hermione muttered, as she walked out.

When she arrived at the Quidditch pitch, she saw a bunch of team members going to the locker room. She spotted Malfoy in the center of the pitch. She sighed and started to walk over to him.

"Well, well, look who we have here." Draco said, turning around to face her. He looked muddy and sweaty.

As she got closer to him, she could feel her palms start to sweat. What if he said no? What if he said yes? Oh Merlin.

"I need to ask you something, actually." Hermione said, also looking around to make sure the pitch was empty.

Draco looked at her, with an eyebrow raised and a smirk. "What do you need to ask me, Granger? Lose your potions notes?"

"Actually, no. I was wondering if you would accompany me on a date." Hermione asked, looking up.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

"Actually, no. I was wondering if you would accompany me on a date." Hermione asked, looking up.

Draco stood there looking at her, shocked. He knew his mouth was hanging open, and he seemed like he was rooted to his spot. Hermione Granger just asked him out?!

"Okay, who put you up to this? Was it Blaise?" Draco finally sputtered out.

Hermione gave him a confused look and shook her head. "No. No one put me up to it."

"Then why now?" Draco asked. "Wait a minute. The guy your transformation is for is me?!"

Hermione had a blush spread from her neck to her cheeks, and Draco couldn't help but think she looked adorable.

"Yes, it was for you. Now will you go on a date with me or not?" Hermione said, slowly losing patience.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but yes, Granger, I will." Draco said, smiling down at her. "I'll pick you up at five o'clock tomorrow." He said, winking at her and walking away. He actually had a date with Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione smiled as she walked into the common room. Draco Malfoy had actually agreed to go on a date with her. She was so excited, yet nervous.

"Well someone looks happy. Draco must've said yes." Ginny said, grinning at Hermione.

"As a matter of fact, he did. I have a date tomorrow, at five o'clock." Hermione smiled, and plopped down next to Ginny.

"Okay, so we need to figure out what you're going to wear." Ginny said, as she jumped up to grab one of her newest fashion magazines. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even sure what we are doing yet, Gin."

"Well, go ask him then!" Ginny said, pushing Hermione out the door.

Hermione sighed once the door shut. Where the hell would she even find him?

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Draco was sitting in the library at the very back table, studying, when he heard Blaise approach.

"I'm busy studying, so whatever nonsense you want to buzz on about, please refrain." Draco said, not even looking up.

"So, Hermione asking you out is nonsense?" Blaise asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Draco looked up to see a very amused grin on Blaise's face, and sighed.

"How the bloody hell did you hear about that?" Draco asked, shutting his book.

"Well, Nott was going back to the pitch to fetch his broom, because he forgot it, when he heard you and Granger chatting. So, naturally, he eavesdropped." Blaise explained. Draco grunted and ran his fingers through his hair. Of course the bastard had to eavesdrop. Not that Draco was embarrassed of people knowing about the date, it was just annoying how nothing could stay private.

"Yes, Hermione asked me out, and I accepted. We have a date tomorrow at five o'clock. Would you like to know what we are doing, or are you going to follow us?" Draco said, annoyed.

"Hey, don't get your knickers in a twist at me. Nott is the one who eavesdropped on you." Blaise said, holding his hands up.

"But, since you asked, I would like to know what you and Granger are doing."

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the three broomsticks and have a couple of drinks, since we are both of legal age now, could have dinner if she wants to, and then I have a surprise planned that I'm not telling anyone about." Draco explained.

"Sure going all out for a girl you claim not to like." Blaise said, sarcastically.

"The way I see it is she is the only girl who had the guts to actually come up and ask me out. Might as well get to know her. Looks wise, yes, I fancy her. Intelligence is a hell yes. So let's see about the personality." Draco explained, grinning. He was actually pretty excited for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione awoke the next day and smiled. She had a date with Draco tonight. She wondered what it would be like. When she asked Draco what kind of shoes she should wear, he had just smiled at her and said whatever kind she wanted. That gave her no hints whatsoever about the date.

Hermione got up out of bed, and dressed in blue jeans and a red blouse. She slipped on some high heeled boots, and threw her hair up in a messy bun. She sighed as she looked in the mirror.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking?!" Harry exclaimed, as he stormed in her door. His green eyes were full of rage, and he stood with his arms crossed.

"Well? Are you going to answer me, or stand there with a dumb look on your face?"

Hermione sighed. She should have known this was coming.

"Harry, I'm going to go ahead and guess that, somehow, you found out about mine and Draco's date."

"Somehow? Somehow?! Hermione, it's all over the bloody castle!" Harry yelled at her.

"This is my choice, Harry. You can't stop me." Hermione said, as she turned and went out the door.

After classes, Hermione went up to her room and into the bathroom. She showered, and then stood in front of her closet.

"Okay, so, since he didn't give you any clues about the date, we are going with a dress and some pumps." Ginny spoke from Hermione's bed. Hermione whipped around.

"When did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"When you were showering. Took a lot of restraint for me not to join you." Ginny said, winking at Hermione.

Hermione blushed. "Okay, so what dress?"

"First off. Lingerie." Ginny said, hopping up and walking over to the drawers and pulling out an emerald panties and bra set.

"Lingerie? Ginny, I'm not sleeping with him tonight!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. Always be prepared. You never know when someone is going to rip your clothes off, and throw you up against a wall." Ginny explained, smiling and shoving the lingerie at Hermione.

Hermione sighed as took it. She stepped into the bathroom, slipped it on, put her robe back on, and stepped back out.

"Aww. No sneak peek?" Ginny teased Hermione.

Hermione gave her a dirty look. "Let's just pick out the damned dress. It's already 4:30."

Ginny walked over to the stack of magazines she brought in, and went from holding a magazine to a long white dress with roses all over it.

"Put it on, along with those white pumps. After you're done, we will do your hair." Ginny commanded. Hermione obeyed, and walked out with some light make up on.

"Okay, sit down." Ginny said, smiling at Hermione. Ginny magically curled Hermione's hair into long ringlets, then pinned up half of them, leaving two to frame her face.

"Perfect. Okay, it's 4:58 let's get down there." Ginny said, excitedly.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Draco waited outside the Gryffindor portrait. It was now 4:58, and he was waiting for Hermione to come out, considering he couldn't get in. He sighed, and started pacing. He didn't really know how to feel about this date. He was excited, but also felt that if his parents would find out, he would be disowned. His dad was in Azkaban, and his mother now resided in Paris. Malfoy Manor was empty, simply because no one wanted to be there.

Just as he was getting ready to walk across the floor for the fiftieth time, the door opened. Draco saw Hermione come out, and felt his breath get caught in his throat. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Her hair framed her face perfectly, the dress she was wearing hugged her curves, and her shoes made her almost as tall as him.

This was going to be a good date.


End file.
